One type of lottery that has become increasingly popular provides a lottery player with the opportunity to select his or her own ticket number. This is done by providing the player with a blank ticket with one or more arrays of numbered rectangular boxes printed on the face of the ticket. The player marks the boxes containing the selected numbers and the marked ticket is machine read to generate a printed receipt for the ticket user.
It is the habit of many lottery players to use the same numbers repeatedly. The objective of the present invention is to facilitate this repeated playing of the same numbers.